


(Sour Candy) So Sweet, Then I Get A Little Angry

by mattepigment



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattepigment/pseuds/mattepigment
Summary: As far as first impressions go, this is probably the worst introduction Annette’s ever had with someone.Also known as the story of how Annette and Felix start off on the wrong foot and how their relationship is remediated.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	(Sour Candy) So Sweet, Then I Get A Little Angry

**Author's Note:**

> i interrupt my sanegiyuu writing block to make a netteflix fic. i recently got into fire emblem three houses and finished the game in a week and dont know what to do with myself. hopefully i have the motivation to touch my sanegiyuu fics again :] i adored that manga and was happy with the ending. but right now im no thoughts head full of netteflix brain rot atm. i apologize.
> 
> rating is staying mature for right now? for language anyways. knowing me, i'll find a way to throw in a smut scene. or a few. :] im a little nervous bc this is my first fe3h fic and the characters are all a bit ooc hehe. hope whoever reads this still finds a way to enjoy it :)
> 
> i hope everyone is staying safe during this pandemic and please remember. black lives matter and acab, baby !
> 
> fic unbetad as usual >:]
> 
> chapter title comes from fairy love by quin

As far as first impressions go, this is probably the worst introduction Annette’s ever had with someone.

In her defense, it wasn’t completely her fault! Annette had woken up an hour before her alarm clock was set to go off, annoying in its own right since she couldn’t go back to sleep afterwards, but this had allowed her to get to campus early enough to be able to beat the morning rush at the campus coffee shop. She had about thirty minutes before she needed to make her way to her nine a.m. class so she settled down in the library for those few minutes to allow herself the chance to sit and eat her morning breakfast comfortably.

After finishing her frappuccino and lemon pound cake slice with about ten minutes to spare, Annette had decided to go back to the coffee shop in an attempt to get a croissant for her friend Mercedes. Mercedes was her twenty eight year old classmate-turned-friend that she had gotten to know over the past few weeks. They attended the same nine a.m. Maths class and Annette doubted the woman had any time after her almost two hour art class to be able to grab anything as a snack to hold her off until lunch. In the minutes waiting up until the class started the two of them would always discuss the local bakeries and what they ate in the previous days. Getting food for Mercedes was a silly idea in hindsight because the woman typically kept granola bars in her bag but Annette had remembered Mercedes raving about a campus croissant about a week ago and figured it wouldn’t be too much of an impact on her weekly food budget to spend two dollars on a flaky, chocolate drizzled croissant for her lovely friend.

Unfortunately, Annette didn’t even have the chance to actually make it inside the coffee shop. Her hand was on the door handle and before she could pull the shop door open, it swung outwards and with it came two figures who immediately tried barreling outside.

Annette had been unfortunately blessed with two left feet and poor reaction time. Anyone else would have been able to easily side step out of the way but of course that just couldn’t apply to Annette. Just as she tried to move out of the way, she had tripped her right foot on the back of her left heel, causing her to collide with one of the figures that was trying to exit the shop. She didn’t have much time to react, especially when she felt an immediate, ice cold wetness seep through her button up shirt and drip down onto her skirts. Looking down to assess the damage, she sees a huge coffee stain right on the front of her peach button-up shirt and her immediate thought was  _ this is going to be a bitch to get out _ .

“God fucking dammit,” she heard a voice sigh out, equal parts irritated and tired. She looked up to see the person she had bumped into, an apology ready on her tongue but was cut to the chase when the other person snarled out, “could you watch where you’re fucking going?”

Annette, taken aback, balked at the guy. He was looking at her as if she had grown an additional head, eyebrows furrowed atop mean eyes with his mouth set in a scowl. She didn’t even have a chance to get a good look at his face, vision going red with anger. Who does this guy think he is! She motions to her chest wildly. “Excuse me, you bumped into me, asshole. Watch where the hell  _ you’re _ going!” Annette’s five foot three when she’s wearing her heeled lace up sandals. Today, she had decided on her pair of slip-on tennis shoes she bought off of an online boutique instead so she stands at her usual five foot height. She’s maybe… a hundred forty pounds soaking wet but all she can think is  _ I’m gonna beat this guy up _ , noting how he doesn’t even have a complete foot of height over her. Mercedes has always warned Annette that her brashness might put her in situations she doesn’t know how to get herself out of.

Before the guy can retaliate, though, his friend steps in with a hand across his chest. “Hey, wait a minute. You both just accidentally bumped into each other.” Said friend gently pushes the guy a few steps back in order to get in between the both of them. He runs a hand through his wavy red hair before turning to Annette. “Sorry about that, we were in a rush. We know the guys that work in the shop so if you want anything just say Sylvain and Felix will cover your order. I’m Sylvain, by the way.”

This Sylvain guy flashes a cheeky grin to Annette. Annette half expects a diamond shine to bling against his shiny, white teeth. The other guy, Felix, sputters from behind him.

“Like hell I’m paying,” Felix snaps but his words fall on deaf ears as Sylvain continues to talk to Annette.

“The guy with the freckles who mans the register is named Ashe. Tell him Sylvain Gautier will pay the next time he comes to visit.” He grins and tilts his head, smile seemingly sweet but his eyes aren’t even looking at her face and are instead focused on Annette’s chest, looking at the pattern of her lace bra through her wet shirt.

What an asshole! Annette scowls and shoves the guy back, clearly taking him by surprise since he probably expected a completely different reaction. “Well, Sylvain Gautier. You can go back in there and tell your friend Ashe that Annette Dominic said fuck you.” She jabs her finger into Sylvain’s chest with each word she speaks. “And tell your friend Felix he can get fucked, too. Especially him.” Without another word she stomps away to the nearest bathroom, mind completely forgoing the croissant as she tries to figure out a way to get clean in time before her class starts. 

Annette unfortunately gets to her nine am class about ten minutes late. Her shirt and bra were sticking uncomfortably to her chest so she had to take them off and had to figure out how to fold the clothing as tight as possible before stuffing them into her bag. She luckily had a zip up sweater tied around her waist which had fortunately only gotten some spilled coffee on its sleeves. After wiping away the sticky coffee from her torso as quickly as she could, less someone decided to come into the bathroom at the same time as her, she had zipped her sweater up as high as it could go before speed walking to her class.

The entire way, she was pissed because her sweater was just a thin, low v neck which zipped up just past the beginning of her cleavage. If someone looked close enough, they could probably see her nipples poking through the material. She felt unstable and exposed and texted her woes to Mercedes throughout her entire walk to class.

“Oh honey,” were the first words that Mercedes laughed to her when she had taken her seat next to her in the middle of the lecture hall. Luckily, their professor was running a bit late to class as well so it hadn’t started yet. “Are you trying out a new perfume? The Bold and Dark eau de toilette blend, courtesy of Derdriu Blends right here on campus?”

Even though she’s irritated, Annette still snorts at Mercede’s dorky teasing and swats at her shoulder before settling down in her seat with a loud sigh.”This is how the universe repays me for trying to be a good friend.”

Next to her, Mercedes giggles as she starts unwrapping,  _ of course _ , a peanut butter granola bar. “Goddess knows it’s the thought that matters most,” she supplies, smiling sweetly as she pats the back of Annette’s hand. “You only have one class left for today right? Then you can go back home and just. Shower this entire day away.”

Oh, to be Mercedes who always tries to find a positive in any situation. Annette still huffs as she pulls out her note taking journal for this class, identified by the vomiting emoji sticker at the top right corner of the cover. She hated math so much. “Yeah, but it’s fucking. Hanneman’s class and I’d rather die than sit through another discussion of business major boys just trying to play devil’s advocate on why capitalism is like... good. Goddess, I hate it here,” she sighed. “Can I see your notes from the last session? I don’t think I got the last few slideshows before class was over. Manuela is so bad at uploading presentations on time and it’s gonna drive me crazy. ”

Mercedes wordlessly passes her notebook over to Annette with one hand while the other crunches up her empty granola wrapper. “Oh, don’t we love humanities classes.” She snorts at Annette’s affronted exhale. “Sounds like the boys you ran into earlier. Hey,” Mercedes turns towards Annette who signals she’s listening with a soft hum, too focused on copying down notes as quickly as possible before today’s class starts. “What’d you say their names were again?”

“Sylvain and Felix, i think” Annette pouts, her irritation from earlier slowly beginning to come back. “I don’t even know who to be more mad at! My life is so hard,” she bemoans, clearly joking, but Mercedes still swipes her arm for saying that.

“I think society had progressed past the need for men,” Mercedes adds, playing along with Annette’s dramatic woes. She laughs at the elated noise Annette makes as a sign of her agreement. “But seriously, those names sound kind of familiar? I think I have a Sylvain in my child development class.”

They both fall silent as Annette finishes taking down notes before passing Mercedes’ notebook back to her. “Tall and red wavy hair?” Mercedes makes a face as she thinks the question over before nodding her head. “ _ Please _ , beat him up for me.”

A girl in the row in front of them turns around, her pink ponytail whipping around with the movement. “Sorry to interrupt you guys, can I borrow a pencil?”

Mercedes digs through her pencil pouch and gives the girl a pencil she doesn’t necessarily care about, just in case it doesn’t get returned to her. Her and the girl exchange twin smiles as the other thanks her before turning back around. “He’s like, six feet and all muscle,” Mercedes says, turning back to Annette with a raised brow. “I currently like not having my face in a missing persons ad on a carton of milk.”

The moment Annette tries to respond, their professor comes busting through the door with her lesson plans in tow, her short bob frayed and her turtleneck slipping to reveal her splotchy neck. Annette snickers at Professor Manuela’s frazzled state before settling in for today’s class.

At the end of class, she blows a kiss goodbye to Mercedes who lovingly catches it and puts it in her pocket before making her way out of the double doors. She has about an hour and a half before her class with Professor Hanneman starts and she’s still very uncomfortable about her current outfit so she decides to make her way to the campus supplies shop in search of a cheap school spirit shirt she can buy. 

After buying and changing into her new Garreg Mach University shirt she goes to the study hall to get a head start on some of her class assignments. Of course, she does the complete opposite and instead spends half of her time browsing social media on her phone before going to the cafeteria to pick up some tater tots and sparkling flavored water.

She has roughly forty five minutes before her class with Hanneman. With how her day’s started, she doesn’t trust herself being at the other end of the campus before needing to go to her last class for the day with food in her hand so she finishes off her tater tots at a booth nearby the STEM Club who are currently loudly playing a four player game of Mario Kart on the cafeteria TV. Hanneman keeps his class room open in between each session so she decides she’ll just chill in his class until the lesson starts. 

On her way to Hanneman’s class, she runs into a classmate named Ignatz who’s currently on his way to a life drawing class that’s in the same direction as her. 

“Hey!” Annette exclaims, self consciously wiping at her mouth to make sure there’s no tater crumbs on her face. Ignatz offers her a cheery  _ hello!  _ in response and easily falls into step beside her as they begin chatting animatedly with one another. His hands are full with his art supplies so Annette offers to hold his black toolbox which he hands off to her with a grateful smile.

Annette passes up Hanneman’s class in favor of continuing to walk with Ignatz to continue carrying his stuff for him. He thanks her with a hug and offers to buy her a donut as she helps him set up his supplies before making her way back towards Hanneman’s class.

_ I should start coming to this class early _ , Annette thinks to herself. Hanneman teaches one of the first level Humanities courses Garreg Mach University has to offer. Credits for this subject is a requirement for every degree or certification so the size of the class is a whopping two hundred students minimum. If Annette were smarter, she would have taken it her first year when she had the chance but she had opted for a Culinary class instead. First year Annette had absolutely no regrets over the decision but fourth year Annette who was trying to graduate on time was in pain. The class sucked and she usually fell asleep in it. Discussions happened almost every class session but luckily participation did not count towards one’s grade and the tests were all online. Due to the class’ size, Hanneman cared more about attendance than making sure someone spoke up once per class so the first week of the semester Annette had decided to make it her mission to make sure she remembered to log her name on the sign in sheet before knocking out cold at the back of the room.

Annette was able to get herself a preferred seat at the top back of the room which gave her the full view of the whiteboard and Hanneman’s podium while also being able to keep her hidden if she decided to put her head down and nap. The guys who liked to argue and get a rise out of everyone typically sat in the first few rows. Annette liked to call that the peacock party due to the fact that it was nothing but boys puffing up their chest and ruffling their hypothetical feathers in an attempt to impress their professor. And also for obvious reasons included in the name.

She spends her time tapping away at her phone and browsing through instagram as she waits for the class to begin. People with the same idea of coming early have also started trickling into the class and before she knows it about seventy five percent of the lecture hall is filled with students and low chatter. Just as she’s about to put her phone away, she gets a text message from someone named Ingrid. Followed by the heart face emoji.

Now that’s a name she hasn’t thought of in a while. Annette’s a walking disaster so she’s had to replace her phone twice within the past four years but she never opts out to wipe out all of her data so she still has text messages and dead group chats from about two years ago in her phone. Annette remembers Ingrid- they took a social studies class together when Annette was in her sophomore year and if she remembers correctly, they had exchanged numbers for a group project.

Curiosity piqued, she taps at the text message to open it.

  
  


_ Oh god, _ Annette groans, immediately wanting to melt into the floor and die. She has half a mind to block this number. It completely slipped her mind that in that awful moment she was capable of being perceived by literally anybody within the vicinity of the coffee shop. She can’t just ignore Ingrid’s text either. Well, she could, but Annette is never purposefully mean! She even has her read receipts on.

With a sigh, she taps at her keyboard.

_ Nice _ , Annette thinks to herself. The response texts comes roughly thirty seconds later.

  
  


One thing Annette forgot about Ingrid is that she’s a 5-6-7-8 texter just like she is so as she reads the texts as they flow in Annette slowly gets more and more embarrassed. Red in the face and tingling from embarrassment, her irritation from earlier starts coming back full force.

  
  


Annette has half a mind to keep herself from throwing in an additional  _ lose my number  _ but that would be unnecessary. This is clearly someone attempting to extend an olive branch and offer apologies on behalf and for her friends but Annette kind of doesn’t wanna hear it and could have lived without this interaction. She types out a final  _ hope the semester is treating you well :)  _ before huffing and turning her phone on silent, suddenly more interested in whatever fucked up shit the incels in her class will say today than continuing this conversation.

💕 - 💕 - 💕

“I think she hates you guys,” Ingrid says with a frown as she looks at her phone. Felix’ mood sours at that.

Felix, Sylvain, and Ingrid are three childhood friend peas in a pod. Felix adores Ingrid as a friend and cherishes her as his future sister in law due to how in love his brother, Glenn, is with the woman. They’re high school sweethearts and have known each other for ten years while being together for at least six of them. Ingrid met Sylvain and Felix early on through Glenn so she’s no stranger to how much of an absolute disaster these two can be on a daily basis.

Sylvain? Felix likes to say he tolerates Sylvain on a good day but deep down he knows that he cherishes and loves his friend just as much as he cares for Ingrid.

Sylvain whines at Ingrid’s words, hands coming up to rub at the back of his neck.

“Why’d you stare at her chest, you fucking freak?” Ingrid looks pointedly at Sylvain who in turn looks away. “You didn’t tell me that happened! I feel so dumb for even reaching out for you guys.”

Felix and Sylvain had been running late for their economics class. They had stayed up until three in the morning studying for today’s quiz which resulted in them both sleeping past their scheduled alarms. By the time they made it to campus they had about fifteen minutes to spare before the class started and were in desperate need of caffeine if they wanted to even think about getting a decent grade. Professor Byleth could be such a hard ass sometimes and quizzes accounted for 20% of their grade.

Luckily, there were perks to knowing the students who worked in the campus shop. Sylvain had texted Dedue their orders twenty minutes before their arrival and both were grateful to see their drinks were ready for pickup. They were able to bypass the morning rush and if they walked fast enough to their class they’d have maybe five minutes to be able to look over their notes before the quiz.

Felix had been busy on his phone reading a .pdf of a lesson plan as he was swinging open the door so he wasn’t able to see the person on the other side of the tinted glass door. He had heard a gasp and before he had enough time to even look up and maybe step out of the way, he and his iced americano on steroids (“Felix… are you sure you want six espresso shots?” “Yes.”) had bumped into someone, half of his drink spilling onto the other person.

Could his day continue to get any worse? He didn’t have time for this!

High strung due to poor sleep and the cloud of potentially failing this quiz looming over his head, Felix shook his now wet hands with a curse and pocketed his phone, hoping it didn’t become a casualty the way his clothes and skin did. “God fucking dammit,” he snarls, eyes snapping to the person in a fit of rage. “Could you watch where you’re fucking going?”

The offending girl opened and closed her mouth a few times, bewildered. “Excuse me,” she snapped, motioning towards her wet chest which Felix absolutely Did Not look at. “You bumped into me, asshole. Watch where the hell  _ you’re _ going!” 

Felix was momentarily stunned into silence. He honestly hadn’t meant to snap at the girl- it was a mere accident that could have easily been avoided had he been paying attention. The glass doors are only see-through from the inside looking out so the girl wouldn’t have been able to see that he was trying to exit. He had also tried swinging the door open in his haste to get to Byleth’s class.

He had immediately felt bad. Before he could even say anything, Sylvain had put his hand on his chest and stepped in front of him, putting space between him and the girl and effectively cutting off his line of vision of her. “Hey, wait a minute. You both just accidentally bumped into each other.” Felix rolls his eyes and turns away after seeing Sylvain run a hand through his hair. He feels like the idiot is just going to make everything worse. Felix can’t see Sylvain’s face to see what kind of expression he has on but he’s one hundred percent sure he’s using his self critically acclaimed _ Look  _ that he always uses whenever he talks to a girl. “Sorry about that, we were in a rush. We know the guys that work in the shop so if you want anything just say Sylvain and Felix will cover your order. I’m Sylvain, by the way.”

The nerve of this guy! “Like hell I’m paying,” Felix turns back to Sylvain and snaps at him but his words fall on deaf ears as Sylvain waves a hand in the air, as if to dismiss Felix, and continues to talk to the girl.

“The guy with the freckles who mans the register is named Ashe. Tell him Sylvain Gautier will pay the next time he comes up.” Felix looks at the back of Sylvain’s head as if it grew a mouth and cursed out his mother.

Felix doesn’t know what happened between that and what comes out of the girl’s mouth next but she clearly did not like whatever Sylvain had said or done to her because he sees Sylvain get pushed back. “Well, Sylvain Gautier. You can go back in there and tell your friend Ashe that Annette Dominic said fuck you. And tell your friend Felix he can get fucked, too. Especially him.” Without another word, Felix and Sylvain watched on as the petite girl turned in the direction of the library and stomped away.

Felix’s shirt feels uncomfortable against his skin. “What the fuck just happened.” Sylvain had shrugged, arms coming up to cross against his chest.

Felix luckily had a change of clothes in the boys locker room since he typically stayed about two hours after his classes working out at the on campus gym so he was able to change his shirt after, surprisingly, breezing through his economics quiz. Sylvain had tagged along and had been texting Ingrid ever since their class had ended. In the time it took for him to change, Ingrid and Sylvain had orchestrated a lunch get together and by default, Felix was forced to tag along.

“Annette Dominic? That sounds really familiar,” Ingrid quipped, humming as she popped a few fries dipped in ketchup into her mouth. She hummed as she chewed and looked between Felix and Sylvain as if in deep thought before snapping and clapping her hands. “That’s right! I had her in a class a couple years ago and we did a group project together.” Her eyebrows furrowed, worried. “If I’m remembering correctly, she’s such a sweetheart and is one of the nicest people I’ve ever been grouped up with in a class... What the fuck did you guys do to make her so mad?” 

Apparently, all Sylvain had texted Annette was  _ felix just met the love of his life via a coffee spill lol _ which explains why Ingrid demanded he attend her and Sylvain’s lunch outing, causing them to recite that faithful interaction from earlier before Ingrid had decided to whip out her phone and try to see if she could reach out to Annette and apologize for her silly friends’ behavior.

Present time Felix slaps Sylvain against the back of his head.

“Ow! What the fuck was that for, dude?!”

“You didn’t tell me you were looking at her chest like a fucking asshole, asshole! No wonder she walked off like that!” Felix was so embarrassed. Not only did he not get a chance to properly apologize to Annette, she most likely thought he was one of those weird campus frat boys who didn’t respect women, or something. This was a nightmare. Literally a nightmare. He groaned before eating one of his curly fries.

“Whelp!” Ingrid said, gathering up her used napkins and food wrappers onto her tray as she sipped at her fruit punch. “I tried! Looks like you guys will have to figure out how to clean up your own mess this time.”

Felix solemnly looks down at his half eaten hamburger. He didn’t mean to act like a jaded street cat to Annette. He thought he had grown out of that prickly phase his senior year of high school.

“Doesn’t help that Felix probably has a crush on her,” Sylvain flippantly says as he sucks some barbeque sauce off of his thumb. Ingrid’s head whips in Felix’ direction and she stares at him, wide eyed.

“I beg your pardon?” she says, almost hysterically as a grin starts to break out onto her face. Felix groans as he hides his face into his right hand. Across the cafeteria, the STEM club is loudly arguing about someone cheating during Mario Kart.

“She’s probably the one I’ve told Sylvain about,” Felix grumbles. Ingrid, sparkles in her eyes, rests her chin in the palm of her left hand. Felix rolls his eyes at the action. “On a normal day when I have Byleth’s class I’d usually see this girl speed walking out of the library and out the building. I vaguely remember telling Sylvain that she looks cute.”

“Oh, dude, really?” Sylvain scoffs before turning to Ingrid. “They shared a culinary class in freshman year and he pined after her like a loser and never said anything. I don’t even think they ever spoke to one another before today.”

“Oh this is getting good,” Ingrid says, a smarmy smile on her face.

Sylvain, a bastard, continues on with his teasing. “He used to go on and on about how excited he was for culinary class because of the girl with pigtails who would sing about crumbs and yums during class.” Both Ingrid and Sylvain burst out into laughter. “I remember- I remember finding this love letter he had written addressed to her and he said,” Sylvain clears his throat and sits up straight, “I hear your voice in my sleep, your angelic tune holding me captive forevermore.”

“Forevermore!” Ingrid spits, mouth open as she looks to Felix who has his chin propped up against his left hand. “Who knew our prickly prince was such a poet!” She claps her hands, ecstatic. 

Felix can’t even be too embarrassed over this. It would be nice if the floor decided to open up and swallow him whole, though. “You both are so insufferable it’s insane. Anyways, that was like, three years ago. I think I’ve grown out of that.”

Except he probably hasn’t and judging by the faces Sylvain and Ingrid give them they’re easily calling bullshit on his lie.

Felix sighs. He hadn’t seen Annette on campus ever since that shared culinary class his first semester on campus. Ashe and Dedue had convinced him to take the beginner culinary class with them and Felix had needed an easy elective to complete so he didn’t see any reason to not take the class. At the time, Annette’s hair was more brown than the current ginger she was sporting earlier today. He had been pining for the cute, short pigtailed girl who sang about cakes going boom in the oven, stacks of treats, and how it was time to fill her tummy tummy tum all this time…

Felix wistfully sighed, causing Ingrid to cackle.

“Oh wow,” she said, delighted at this info spill.

“Campus is really big so I hadn’t ever seen her around again until this semester on Mondays and Wednesdays when I have economics. She’s the one that’s always speed walking whenever I’m on my way to Byleth’s. That’s the only time our paths ever really cross. This entire time I’ve been thinking about how she looked familiar but I couldn’t really put my finger on it-”

“Yeah, you wanna put your finger on it, all right.”

“But-!!” Felix continues, gritting his teeth at Sylvain’s childish interruption. Ingrid giggles behind her hand before admonishing Sylvain for being inappropriate. “But when she said her full name earlier it kinda. Slowly came back to me.” Felix slouches down in the cafeteria booth, the crackled pleather squeaking with his movements. “Oh fuck, she probably hates me.” Red alarms go off in his head.  _ An actual nightmare _ , Felix thinks to himself.

“Well,” Ingrid says, fingers idly toying with her necklace charm. Felix recognizes it as the promise ring Glenn had gotten her when he had graduated high school and left Ingrid to attend Garreg Mach a year before her. “I’d tell you to use your lovely Felixian charm but we all know you’re in need of some supply of that.” Sylvain snorts as he takes a bite of his chicken finger. “Just talk to her yourself and apologize.”

“Of course,” Felix says, flippant, deciding he will do the exact opposite. “What would I even? Do I weirdly walk up to her when she’s walking to class and say  _ Hey, I’m sorry for the way I reacted at the coffee shop please let me make it up to you _ ?”

Ingrid shrugs, not seeing the problem. “Sounds pretty solid to me.” Beside him, Sylvain nods, flopping his red hair everywhere.

Felix simply grumbles before taking a bite out of his cold sandwich. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading ! i hope the text screenshots come through :( i wont make any promises on when I will next update :[ hope whoever reads this enjoyed it :]


End file.
